The present invention relates to a folding canvas chair and, in particular, relates to a folding and unfolding mechanism of said folding chair to be fitted to a supporting post which is adapted to bear against the leaning force loaded on a canvas back sheet stretched between said supporting posts located adjacent to each other.
Conventional folding canvas chair is defectively constructed to form rather a bulky shape in volume after folded accompanying a pretty troublesome procedure in handling said chair in the course of folding and unfolding operation by utilizing merely a hing and pivotal coupling mechanism.